Girls night
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Amy, Lou, Georgie, Cass and Jade come back from their trail ride. They decide to spend some time together. Some revelations and embarrassing stories come out of the waterworks. Set after 9x12


The five girls had just sorted the horses out after their ride out together. They had decided that they would all order pizza and have a 'girls night'. "Right, lets go back to the house. We will kick grandpa out and Lisa is out with Katie." Lou said.

"Yeah, one minute, I am just going to get changed. I will be over in a minute," Amy said, as she headed upstairs to the loft. She waited until she heard them all leave to get her phone out and check to see if she had any missed calls or texts from Ty. She sighed and put her phone on the table, she got changed into some comfy sweats and one of Ty's old hoodies. She put the lights on, so she wouldn't be entering the barn in the dark when she came back over later on. She grabbed her phone and walked down the steps and out of the barn towards the house. On her way over to the house, she ran into a disgruntled Jack, "Did you know I am being kicked out of _my_ house, so you can all have a 'girl's night'?" He asked.

"Erm yeah, but seriously grandpa, would you prefer to come and join us. I am sure all the 'boy talk' would be extremely interesting for you," Amy joked.

"Yeah, yeah I get your point… I am going to meet your dad anyway; he has some stuff he wants to talk about. God knows what it is, probably one of his 'get right quick' schemes… See you later…" He groaned.

Amy laughed, "Good bye grandpa, I might see you before I go over to the loft tonight, depending what time you are back."

Jack got into his truck and drove off. Amy walked into the house and went into the living room, where all the girls were sat around talking. Georgie was on her phone and all of a sudden burst out laughing, "What's so funny Georgie?" Lou asked.

"Oh... My…. God… I just got… oh… my…. God… your Snapchat!" She cried, looking at Jade. Jade too also started laughing, as she knew _exactly_ which picture she was referring to.

"Hey what is this then?" Lou asked.

"Oh my… I totally forgot to tell you! Cass, your boyfriend is brilliant!" Jade laughed.

"Well, yeah, I know that… but why? What is so funny…?" Cass asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Well basically…" Jade started and told them everything about the sponsor guy, "…so we decided to play him at his own game and Caleb decided to dress up in what _I_ was supposed to wear, and I just wore the kind of outfit Caleb was supposed to wear. Here." She said, passing them her phone. Everyone passed the phone around and all in turn burst out laughing.

"Wow…only Caleb would be man enough to pull that off!" Lou laughed.

"Those daisy dukes really brought out his inner sassiness as well. Honestly, he was brilliant with them! We just told the sponsor guy where he could shove his contract and walked off!" Jade told them all.

"Wow… Caleb is one crazy cowboy!" Amy laughed, passing Jade back her phone.

"Hey mom, do you mind if I go into town? A few people from school are at Maggie's." Georgie asked.

"Yeah sure, who is going?" Lou asked.

"Oh erm, just Adam and some of his friends. I think Olivia and some of the girls from trick riding are there as well." Georgie replied.

"Oh I get it… Then yes of course. Do you want me to take you?" Lou asked.

"No its ok, I will come with you. I need to speak to Adam about this stupid group project we got put in together… AKA I get told off for doing things wrong… its not even due in for another month!" Jade sighed.

"Alright, cheers Jade. See you all later," Georgie said.

"Yeah, see you all." Jade also said.

The rest of the women smiled and said their goodbyes. Once the door had slammed, Amy turned to Lou, "So, how did the dates go?" she asked.

"Don't even get me started. I now know that I am officially _not_ ready to date… the first one thought the woman's place was at home, the second one hadn't updated his profile picture in 4 years and the third… well, he was really nice… but he came on way too strong, and when I told him to stop, he just walked off." Lou replied.

"Ouch… sounds like you have had it rough! Sorry for pushing you into it…" Amy said.

"Oh no, I am kind of glad you did. As I really wasn't sure myself how I felt. If I hadn't done it, then I probably would never have actually started to date again, but now I have done it, I know that I will date again some day, just not any time soon…" Lou replied.

"Yeah… online dating can be a pain in the arse… Where do you think I met Jesse?" Cass cringed.

"Oh my god… really?! I thought you just met him through a series of unfortunate events?" Amy asked.

"Yeah… well ever since Jez, I never had any luck, so I decided to try my luck online… and well, we all know how it went after that!" She laughed.

"Yeah please don't remind me. That was the most stressful couple of weeks…" Lou sighed.

"Oh yeah, it was oh so stressful for you Lou! Not me or Ty…" Amy joked.

"Well yeah… I know it was stressful for you two and everything, but as your wedding planners, me and Lisa were stressed." Lou laughed, "Hey… wait… I have just realised something…"

"Oh no… what now?" Amy cringed, knowing she could say anything.

"Well, you and Cass have a very similar taste in men! Like how have I not realised this before?" she laughed.

Amy sighed, "Oh my god please don't…"

"Wait? What?" Cass asked.

"Well, a couple of years ago…" Lou started.

"Eight years Lou, eight years ago…" Amy stated.

"Ok then, so eight years ago… Ty left to go and see his dad and we hired a new ranch hand… Caleb." Lou said.

"What? Noooo!" Cass laughed.

"Yep! But nothing ever came of it because just as they started getting close, Ty came back and messed it up a bit. Long story short, it ended within like 3 weeks. I will never forget Ty's face when you and Caleb left to go and see that horse…" Lou reminisced.

"Yeah… neither can I… ugh I am so glad we have all grown up… a lot since then!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah… so am I! The constant 'will they, won't they' was the most terrible thing ever!" Lou exclaimed.

"I still can't get over you and Caleb! I can so wind him up about this now. This could be fun!" Cass laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't know to be honest! Anyway, how are you finding staying in the trailer?" Amy asked.

"I honestly don't know how you and Ty lived there for so long! It is a nightmare! The heating is always on the blink and as soon as it starts raining, you can forget about getting any sleep!" Cass groaned.

"Yeah… it's terrible isn't it? I honestly don't know how Ty did it for so long! Same with Caleb! But Ty and I were so sick of it at one point, we even went and slept in the loft when we had no windows or anything, and it was warmer _and_ quieter than living in the trailer…" Amy said. There was a knock at the door and Lou went to get the pizza's.

"Alright, we have loads here… Oh well, I am sure grandpa will have some when he comes home and Lisa and Katie too." Lou laughed.

They split up some pizza and ate it. Next minute, Amy's phone started ringing, she saw Ty's name on there and smiled, she accepted the call and put her phone to her ear, "Hey, how was today?" She asked.

"Boring… Boring and even more boring. Honestly I lost the will to live at like 10am… Missing you loads though! How was your day?" He sighed through the phone.

"Aww, miss you too. It was good, Trouble is all better now that Cass has helped with his back. Oh and Harley has a new best friend." Amy replied.

"Oh really, who is that then? Glad Trouble is better!" Ty laughed through the phone.

"Jade came round after her and Caleb ditched the sponsor. Oh I will send you the funniest thing later on, I think you'll like it. Right, I'm going to go now. Our pizza has just got here. I'll talk to you later." Amy said.

"Oh, okay… love you." Ty said.

"Love you too. Bye." Amy replied, shutting off her phone.

"You really miss him don't you?" Lou asked sympathetically.

"Yeah… but not as much now. The fact we actually had a conversation, and not a voicemail session like we have been having isn't too bad." Amy replied.

"When is he home?" Lou asked.

"Two days. It has been such a long and boring week! It is so quiet up in the loft!" Amy exclaimed.

Lou laughed, "I bet it is! Do you have anything planned for when he comes home?"

"He has two days off afterwards so we are just going to spend some time together… there isn't anything specific we have planned though." Amy explained.

"Don't let dad talk you into letting Ty help him out with anything this time!" Lou warned.

"Oh no, I have most definitely learnt my lesson! Dad is never going to come between us spending time together on his rare days off! Never, ever." Amy laughed.

All of a sudden, Cassandra's phone began to ring, she groaned and answered it, "Hello, Cassandra Lee speaking… Yes of course… No, it is ok… I will come down to your farm now… I'll be about 20 minutes. Alright, see you in a minute." She said putting the phone down, "I am going to have to get off, there is a problem with some pigs up at Winters farm. It's been a really nice night though, and I can not wait to wind Caleb up when I eventually get home! I will speak to you both soon."

"Alright, see you later! And have fun winding Caleb up," Amy laughed.

"Yeah, see you soon!" Lou exclaimed as Cass left.

Amy and Lou continued to talk for a while, "You know, Cass is so much nicer than I first thought!" Lou exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know! I think we just got off on the wrong foot, which was kind of bad. So, Georgie is off at Maggie's with Adam ey, what is going on there then?" Amy asked.

"Oh I don't know… She hasn't said that she 'likes' him but I think she does. Which is a good thing because she hasn't had many friends after Stephen left. But, I just don't want her rushing things you know?" Lou sighed.

"Yeah I know, but Lou, we both had boyfriends at her age. It usually doesn't end up being a big deal. There could be worse boys for her to like. I mean I fell in love with a reckless, motorcycle loving, juvenile delinquent, so someone who gets straight A's _and_ doesn't drive a motorcycle, is like 100x more suitable," Amy laughed.

Lou chuckled, "Yeah… there could be worst first boyfriends I guess!"

"Exactly. Anyway, they aren't even together or anything. They may just be friends, so its not all bad. Oh, I think I hear a car. I bet it is Lisa and Katie," Amy reasoned.

Next thing they knew, Katie was running through the house and jumping onto Lou's knee, "Hey mommy. Hey Amy." She said excitedly.

"Hey Katie! Have you had a good day with Lisa?" Lou asked.

"Yeah! Ooo pizza! Can I have some?" Katie replied.

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out!" Lou laughed, handing her a plate and putting her down so she could pick at some pizza.

"Hey girls, have you had a nice day?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, we have actually. All the horses are exercised and Georgie managed to land the water jump!" Amy exclaimed. Lou and Lisa started talking about something and Amy checked her phone, she saw she had a text from Ty ' _Hey, I know you're busy but I am really missing you like crazy. I am staying in all night tonight, so if you do have any free time, how about I make it up to you and we have that skype date? Xxx'_

Amy smiled at her phone and quickly text him back, ' _I will be back over in the loft in about 10 minutes. Missed you too! Xxx'_

"Right, I am going over to the loft. Ty's back in his room so we can _finally_ have that skype date we were supposed to have the other night. I'll see you both in the morning." Amy informed them.

"Alright, have fun. Oh and take a pizza up with you. We have far too many!" Lou laughed, handing her a supremo pizza.

"Thanks, bye everyone." Amy replied. Everyone said their goodbyes and Amy walked over to the loft. She was actually excited just to see Ty's face again. This day had certainly got better and better as it went on.

 _The end._


End file.
